Romeo & Juliet
by Nathan The Digital Guardian
Summary: What happens when two of the Digidestined get together had have to act out Romeo & Juliet? You'll just have to read to find out.


Alright this is a humor/romance and probably the only romance I'll ever do.  I had this idea a while ago and just now thought I'd put it together and put it up for Valentines.  I'm not going to give away anything so you'll just have to read threw the whole thing to find out what it's about.  It's not long so it shouldn't be hard.  I also apologize for any wrong parts, it's been a while since I've seen it last.  And as always.  Please Read & Review.

**We thought that as digidestined we'd seen everything.  I mean, we've defeated evil digimon, watched Matt and Sora get together, we even traveled around the world, but nothing and I mean nothing could have prepared us for what happened last night at the school theater performance.  TK here and I bet your all wondering what was so shocking?  Well it all started several weeks ago when the theater teacher announced who would be playing the parts for the up coming school play, which just happened to be Romeo and Juliet.  I wasn't there personally but Kari was all to happy to explain the details of what happened to the rest of us.**

"Oh, I can't wait for the teacher to hand out the part sheets." said Davis eagerly wringing his hands.  _Then it will be just me and Kari, and TG won't be able to do anything about it_.

**I bet your all wondering what Davis would be doing in theater class, and on top of that what he'd be doing trying out for a part.  Well when he heard that Kari was taking theater and I wasn't.  Well that should answer that question.  And when he found out what the play was, and that Kari was trying out for Juliet, guess who had to be Romeo.**

"You have to be able to act first Davis." commented Yolie with a snicker.

"I can act." defended Davis.

"Getting in trouble because you act bad doesn't count." Yolie said

"Ha.  Ha.  I'll prove it to you by acting out one of my future lines." Davis said before clearing his throat and holding his hand out in front of him.  "Poor poor Horacio, I knew him well."

"I hate to break it to you Davis, but that's Hamlet not Romeo." said Kari giggling.

"Quiet, Mr. Newaki's going to hand out the parts." said Yolie now hushing her fellow digidestined.

"Now class, remember to not open the envelopes until I hand out all of them." said the teacher

**Kari said that when the teacher finished handing out the envelopes the whole class was filled with tearing paper followed by moans and cheers of those who did and didn't get the parts they wanted.  But she said there were two shouts that were louder than any other.**

"Yes! I got Romeo!" shouted Davis quickly rising to his feet.

"Yes! I got Juliet!" shouted Yolie in unison with Davis while mimicking his motions.

"Wait a minute," they said in unison, "you got..."

"Romeo?" asked Yolie

"Juliet?" asked Davis

"Mr. Newaki, there must be some mistake." the both said.

"There's no mistake, while true your other classmates worked hard, you two showed the greatest potential for these parts." said Mr. Newaki

"But I can't work with her/him." they complained again.

"If you don't, I'll have to write a note to your parents to explain why your grades were docked twenty percent for this assignment." scolded the teacher as he sat down behind his desk.

"Yes Mr. Newaki." the said solemnly sitting back down in their seats defeated.

**Of course the rest of us didn't hear about it till after school.  You see most of the digidestined were gathered in the computer lab because we were going to the Digi-world.  The only ones that couldn't make it were Mimi, Joe, Sora, and my brother.  Anyway, when the news got out, lets just say it wasn't the best of times for Davis and Yolie.**

"Davis and Yolie are supposed to be Romeo and Juliet?" I had asked barely holding back my laughter.

"The theoretics behind it are practically impossible." commented Izzy though it could be seen he was suppressing his own laugh.

Unfortunately that wasn't something Tai was good at.

"I can see it now, Odiba Jr. High presents Romeo and Juliet.  The tragic love story staring the adorable couple..." said Tai

"That's it." said Yolie as she literally sprung at Tai who was already running away laughing his head off. "You are so dead Tai."

"Think of it this way Davis, it could be worse." said Cody

"How's that?" he asked

"It could be Jun." Cody said and at that Davis' face paled.

"As fun as this is, if we don't stop we're not going to be able to go to the Digi-world." said Kari once she caught her breath.

"Hey that's right, I was really looking forward to seeing Veemon." said Davis snapping out of his slum. "Hey Yolie, quit trying to kill Tai so we can go to the digital world."

"Coming." she shouted, her mood brightened at the mention of the Digi-world.  Of course she had to drop Tai out of her headlock first.

"A little help." asked Tai through his coughs to get oxygen.

"You know Tai, after all this time I would have thought you would have learned not to mess with Yolie." said Izzy as he helped him up and over to the computer.

"So would I." Tai said

"I can't wait to see what Veemon and Hawkmon have to say about this." said Ken snickering

"Don't even think about it Ken!" yelled both Davis and Yolie.

Ken just shrunk away snickering and then made a quick retreat. "Digi-Port Open!" He said escaping into the digital world with the others close behind.

**I won't bore you with all the details of what happened over the next few weeks, we did help them get ready for their parts, but when we tried to get them together to work on their parts.  Let's just say that I'd have preferred to battle Apocalymon again than deal with all the shouting.  So it was the big night and all of us were in the audience, all except Kari because she was in it and Mimi who couldn't come from America.  But that's ok because Sora was taping the whole thing to send to her.  Well the play went good and Davis and Yolie were able to work together without blowing up at each other, but now it was the final act and the test on whether or not they could keep their cool.**

Yolie had just killed herself with the poison and Davis had found her.

"Oh poor poor Juliet, what hast thou done to thine self?  What has thine been forced to do.  If you cannot live than I cannot either.  Good-bye my sweet Juliet." Davis said

**Davis had said his lines flawlessly but as he was bending down to pretend to kiss her, as was written in the script, he lost his balance and ended up kissing her for real.  The only problem was that he had covered up his fall so much that only us digidestined knew that it wasn't suppose to happen.**

"He's dead." commented Tai as he watched the strange sight.

"How come she hasn't punched him yet?" asked Cody who had been sitting next to him.

"Maybe the performance is more important to Yolie and she's going to deal with him later." offered Izzy

"Why hasn't Davis pulled away yet?" asked Matt just as shocked by the sight.

"Davis stop that." quietly shouted Mr. Newaki. "Mr. Motomiya." That had gotten Davis's attention and at seeing his teacher rolling his hands to have him continue he quickly did.

"If thine own family can not agree in life, than may they agree in death." And with that Davis plunged the dagger into himself and died on the stage.  The curtains closed and the crowd erupted in applause and the actors came back out on stage holding hands and took their bow with Davis and Yolie right in the center.

"Yolie, I'm sorry about what happened." said Davis quietly as they bowed down.

_Oh why not. _ Thought Yolie. "Davis?"

"Yeah?" he said as he stood up and turned to face her, and got met with her lips being pushed to his in a kiss this time being initiated by Yolie and Davis was not struggling.

**Like I said the shock of our lives.  When those two began kissing our jaws practically hit the floor.  Everyone else around us was still clapping and cheering but we were shocked speechless.  The same thing happened to Jun and her parents when they saw it.  I guess it kinda gives a person hope, if two people as violently opposite as Davis and Yolie can get together there's hope for any one.  I mean maybe we can even find someone for Tai, alright I won't go to far.  I hope you all enjoyed the story I know it will be something us digidestined will never forget.**


End file.
